This invention relates to gripping devices for holding objects and particularly to gripping devices suitable for attachment to a doll.
The aesthetic quality of a doll is enhanced by displaying the doll in an active pose. Posing a doll to simulate activities such as reading a book or combing hair stirs the imagination of the observer and provides a more pleasing effect.
The creation of active poses usually requires that the doll interact with some other object. The present invention creates the impression of such interaction by simulating the holding of objects by a doll.